


nothing gold can stay

by marciee



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, post-disbandment, soft binkyung, they make me feel!, wow!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciee/pseuds/marciee
Summary: Yebin signed it. Her ticket to life outside this place. She should feel relieved, but dread fills her up instead, so she sneaks out of her room late at night, seeking the comfort of a certain member.





	nothing gold can stay

It was around three in the morning. Well, Yebin wasn’t sure, but it should be around that time because she could finally Nayoung’s footsteps sneaking back to her room from crying in the bathroom. Yebin didn’t blame her. They finalized the termination of their contracts today. 

Yebin didn’t cry that much then. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she signed her ticket out of Pledis, but she blinked them away as she held Eunwoo close to her chest, the other girl bawling for the both of them. She sat on Eunwoo’s bed with her when they got back to their room, staring at the packed boxes that lined the walls like soldiers bidding farewell. Yebin played with Eunwoo’s hair silently, threading her fingers through the black strands as she waited for sleep to overtake Eunwoo. 

On the other hand, Yebin couldn’t sleep. She waited for everyone in her dorm to fall asleep, and once she heard Eunwoo’s soft snores, she climbed out of her own bed, careful to stay quiet. She slipped out of her and Eunwoo’s room and paused next to Yewon and Nayoung’s room. Pressing her ear up to the door, she could hear both of their soft breathing and snoring. Yebin continued, sneaking into the dorm next door.

 

She looked so peaceful while asleep that Yebin had to double check that her chest still rose and fell. “Unnie,” Yebin whispered, crouching down next to Minkyung’s bed. She felt bad for waking her up. Siyeon was asleep in the bed next to them, but she was a heavy sleeper, so Yebin wasn’t too worried. Minkyung’s eyes fluttered open, and Yebin could see they were bloodshot and puffy under the sliver of hallway light peeking through the door. 

“Rere? What are you doing here?” Minkyung yawned, trying to smile as she propped herself up. Yebin’s eyes started to well up with tears from just seeing her, even in her disheveled, half-awake form. That was the best version of her. 

“Couldn’t sleep,” Yebin said quietly, and Minkyung’s smile wavered. She scooted over to the side of her bed, offering a spot for Yebin to clamber in. Yebin didn’t realize she was cold until she felt Minkyung’s arms around her, filling her with warmth. Even though it was almost summer, it was never too hot for cuddling with Minkyung. 

Yebin wrapped her arms around Minkyung, as tightly as she could, trying to grab onto Minkyung like she was a lifesaver. She rested her head on Minkyung’s chest gently, and she cradled Yebin in the dark. An “It’s alright, Rere,” and Yebin let her tears flow. 

She sobbed out two years’ worth of sadness and joy. Minkyung’s fingers combed through Yebin’s hair and memories, from the moment they debuted to the second they all signed it away. Every glowing day spent on a stage, floating with joy and sunshine seeping out of her skin, sure as ever that she was meant to do this. Every bitter night spent sleepless, uncertain of what’ll happen to her as she tries to curl up so small she disappears. Then Yebin wept still, in between Minkyung’s murmurs of sweet nothings, for the blood, sweat, and tears she poured into herself, for every late night she spent at the studio, for the poor 7th grader Kang Yebin, who only wanted to be singing and dancing like the pretty girls on stage. 

Minkyung held her, but she wasn’t just holding a crying Rere. She was also holding Rena the idol, Renagie the cuddly roommate, Kang Yebin the little 7th grader, and most importantly, Yebin. And Yebin knew that it was love, the real kind, that Minkyung tied to every little gesture between them. The road that brought Yebin to Minkyung was rough, but Yebin would do it a hundred times over if that was the price. She loved Minkyung. So Yebin cried for her too, because what would she do without Minkyung?

Minkyung grew quiet, her eyes too dry and tired to cry again, and she waited for Yebin’s tears to slow. Yebin listened to the soft beating of Minkyung’s heart in the middle of the dark, the rhythm that her own heart synchronized to. This was Minkyung’s heartbeat. Not Roa, not Roro, not unnie, just Minkyung. Minkyung’s hands rubbed her back in small circles, and Yebin felt so small in her arms. Yebin tried to breathe, her chest heaving up and down wildly as she gulped down breaths of air.

“I’m sorry unnie. I got your shirt wet.” Yebin whispered in between sniffles, a sheepish smile crawling onto her face. She felt Minkyung smile. “Do you really think that matters right now?” Minkyung leaned forward, pressing her lips against Yebin’s forehead, and suddenly Yebin couldn’t think about anything else. “You silly girl.”

It was never “I love you.” Sure, Roa or even Roro would say “I love you,” in front of the cameras, but Minkyung never did. The real Minkyung. Yet Yebin still knew because Minkyung’s kisses were colonies of red butterflies, filling the sky in flutters of red, and her hugs were the planetary rings that surrounded Yebin, with the promise to remain perpetual, eternal.

Yebin’s breath paused in her throat. She never thought she would find anyone like Minkyung, not just here, but anywhere. And the thought of having to leave Minkyung made her want to cry all over again. She didn’t want this to end. Tomorrow, and the day after that, and every day after that, Minkyung’s bed won’t be a dorm away for her to hide from the night. 

Yebin sidled up closer to Minkyung desperately, closing her eyes and sinking into Minkyung’s familiar arms. She wasn’t just an escape from reality, she was home for Yebin. Minkyung was a mother’s arms, a father’s cool, a lover’s warmth, yet it was her unique self who Yebin loved. Yebin breathed. 

Minkyung seemed to sense her anxiousness. She brought her hand to Yebin’s jaw, fingers tracing the jawline and down to her lips slowly as if trying to puzzle together the pieces that made up Yebin’s face. Minkyung’s touch was tender, but it spoke as loud as Yebin’s vice-like grip around her waist. They floated in Minkyung’s sheets as they willed time to wait for them, a task as impossible as asking stardust to rebuild themselves into the sun. 

“What’s going to happen to us?” Yebin asked softly, opening her eyes to meet Minkyung’s in the dark. Minkyung smiled sadly. “I don’t know.” She replied, her fingers grasping Yebin’s nape.

“Minkyung-” Yebin wanted an answer. Even if the answer didn’t exist, she demanded it, she wanted to know. Will Minkyung’s memory fade in time? But Minkyung interrupted her with a kiss, a quiet plea. Yebin felt herself melt from human to a sludgy puddle of pathetic young love. Minkyung pulled away after a brief moment, before burying her face in Yebin’s neck instead. 

“Please. Let’s be Roro and Rere for one more night. Our last night.” Minkyung murmured, and Yebin held her as Minkyung’s chest rose and fell like waves crashing the shore. “I love you, Roro. I love you, I love you,” Yebin whispered, so gently she could barely hear herself. “Roro, Roro, Roro.” She kept repeating the nickname, a dumb name that she and the other girls came up with at practice that now meant more than they could ever know. 

“Rere,” Roro echoed, giggling as she did. “Rere, Rere, Rere.” Rere couldn’t see Roro’s face when it’s buried in her chest, but she could feel Roro’s grin. They repeated the names to each other like Mockingbirds passing each other a song, until Rere could feel sleep’s fingernails dig into her shoulders and pull her away kicking.

But before Rere succumbs to slumber, in the purgatory between dreams and nightmares, she heard a distant voice fizzling in and out of her ears. Rere didn't know how she could still hear it, but just when she was about to lose herself to the dark, she heard three words. She smiled.

 

The next morning, when Siyeon peels off Minkyung's blanket to find her and Yebin fast asleep in a tangle of limbs, she lets them sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! It's been a while since I've wrote... anything... but I love binkyung so much and pristin's disbandment hit me so bad that I just had to write an angsty binkyung drabble (even though im int eh middle of exams oops) lol im sad but relieved that they're free tbh, listening to pristin v's get it just hits different these days sigh  
> binkyung is the cutest pristin ship and i love them so much, they seem so genuinely happy around each other that it hurts ;u; 
> 
> im not really active on twitter anymore, but you can still follow me on @nochilluniverse ~ im mainly on instagram as @marxxiee too! come say hi! 
> 
> please drop a kudos or comment or bookmark if you enjoyed it, it means so much to me!! have a nice day everyone ♡


End file.
